Case of Raiden
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Raiden's years of a soldier have slowly started to take its toll on his mental state. Tasked with finding Sunny and the remains of Big Boss, he's depression, guilt and his past start to manifest into something else. M rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Sunny Big Mama

The street lamps were the only light that broke through the winter's night. For once, snow fell from the sky, which is usually quite rare in England. It fell on the ground and the roofs, leaving prints of people who had walked upon its soft surface. Most of the buildings had monotone colours, due to the fact that most of them were so old. Some of them might be new, but most were old. The pavement was made of stone, but it was had to see due to the four inches of snow.

A harsh winter.

A single man stepped out from his grey coloured door. He wore a dark brown tree camouflaged trench coat, brown trousers and he wore shoes that looked like they came right out of a 90s soap. They were a slightly darker brown than his trench coat. His hair was platinum blond, medium length. A black mafia styled hat sat upon his head. He adjusted it as he locked his door so his house was safe.

He carried a black case with him.

This interested Raiden, he was stood watching London from the rooftop that was adjacent across the street from the man. He lived in the end terrace house, number 46.

He was not wearing the correct shoes for the weather, as he nearly fell over due to unexpected ice under his feet. Wisely, he chose not to take his car, which was a black BMW. It sat with all the other cars, in one long line across the street.

Carefully, he started to slide across the path as he went down the street, clueless to the fact that he was being followed.

He took a strange route to his destination. He went across from his street and turned right. Crossroads, he turned left. There were so many different directions that he took, Raiden couldn't keep track of him at one point and swore he went in a circle about four times.

The destination was a massive mansion type building with a large spiked black gate. The windows were single glazed, suggesting that the building was old, like most of them. It was bland on the outside, vines scaled the bricks and there were two pine trees placed one each side of the inside of the gate. The man pressed a button on the speaker that was on the thick metal pole of the gate, he spoke the password into granting him entrance. With a creek, the gates slowly opened, sounding like Raiden was watching an only cliché horror film. Once the man had made his way inside, Raiden jumped off from his position and landed perfectly on the cold hard floor. He ran up to the gate, jumped, grabbed onto the top and cleared it with a handstand, followed by a flip. He landed without a sound, so he didn't alert any guards.

He made his way to the back of the building, where a guard was waiting. Brandishing the High Frequency Blade, he sliced the guard across the chest, killing him in one swoop. A second guard came to look at the situation.

Slice. Dead.

The third met the same end.

Raiden was in.

Silently, he made his way into the building and hid behind a pew. He'd found himself what looked like a church, through a door that staff used. This door was hidden behind a giant tapestry of Jesus. The church was set out like most of them. A long line of pews with an aisle, though the pews were made from mahogany, which was quite nice. At the front of the church were two stain glass windows with a portage of Jesus, to the right of it was a picture of...

"Snake," Raiden said silently to himself.

The area where the Vicar would speak was at the back, where Raiden came in, the stand was made from ivory and it was complete with a microphone. The floors were made from pine wood, but were painted to make them look like more expensive wood.

"We have three men down." Raiden heard from outside.

"Call Big Mama?"

"Yes! I'll radio a team to search for him."

"Calling Big Mama, do you copy?... We have an intruder. Ok..."

Suddenly, the doors to the right side of the church swung open. The woman who came in was quite attractive for her age. She was blonde, with her hair pinned back slick and neat. She wore a deep orangish red padded jacket, a low cut black jumper that showed off her advances. Black tight skinny trousers and black motorbike boots.

"Where is he?" Mama said.

The two guards from outside rushed in, "There is no sign of him. But there is a team looking."

"Good."

Big Mama started to walk over to the area where Raiden was hiding. The intruder quickly pulled out a cardboard box that he had folded up and kept with him, to keep himself hidden.

Big Mama was shocked when she came over, "I knew you would find out my hideout eventually...Snake."

She was just about to pull the box, Raiden burst from it, placing the blade to her throat.

She was speechless. The two men took arms.

"You were a Patriot, were you not?"

"...Maybe I was."

"Don't toy with me." He placed the blade closer to her neck.

"I must say I am impressed by your skills, sort of like a fusion of Snake back in 64 and Grey Fox... Minus the legacy and the Cybernetic body." She sighed, "What are you here for?"

"A young girl named Sunny. The daughter Olga Gurlukovich. Where is she?" Raiden demanded.

"Gurlukovich? The name rings a bell... daughter of Colonel Sergei?"

"Yes."

"What do we get out of this?" Mama said.

"What?"

"You do not get information for free."

"What's the exchange?"

"I know you hold the location to the remains of Big Boss. I would like you to give them to me and I shall dispatch a team to the location."

"Sunny first, and I will go myself."

"Confident, I see. Very well. Area 51."

"An Air Force? Why are they holding her there?"

"She's more intelligent than the average child of her age. They are having her design new models of planes that are more aerodynamic and can carry over four hundred missiles. As well as; providing detailed VR battle simulations, security for the base and flight simulation."

"No kid should have to do all that. She's...6."

"But it's heavily guarded, shouldn't be that hard for a man who I mistook for Big Boss in his youth. Now for Big Boss."

Raiden hesitated, he didn't really want to give the location to Big Boss away, he didn't even know what she wanted the remains for. However, he had to.

"Washington, the White House has an underground lab."

"That's where- Lower your weapons and escort him out. When you are ready to get Big Boss, call me. My frequency is 142.52. You can have some of my men as back up, but if anything goes pear-shaped, then they are to withdraw."

"Ok, but you know the location so why not attack now?"

"It will require a great deal of stealth to get him out. My men and I are not trained, you are. They need someone train in stealth to guide them."

"So you're glad I offered?"

"I would have asked. Now go."

Area 51 was as Big Mama had described it. The exterior walls were at least nine feet, with barbed wire that problem carried an electrical charge. Leaping it was out of the question, mainly because Raiden couldn't jump that high. A military guard came around the corner, he wore usual army camouflage and carried an Ak 47. He also had a black mask to cover his face, similar to the soldiers in the Big Shell.

 _'Josh, status report.'_ The radio said.

"All clear sir."

 _'Good, wait there until James comes, you're needed inside.'_

"Roger."

Once the radio was placed back in his belt, Raiden struck. He dashed out from his hiding spot and held the soldier in a chock hold. He struggled to get the blond male off him, but Raiden was stronger. The soldier soon became limp in a matter of minutes. Raiden picked the body and quickly dashed around the other side, as the security camera as turning. He gave it a minute, before dashing back to the hiding spot.

With haste, he stripped the solider of all his clothes and placed it upon himself. The solider also had a pair of handcuffs, which he used to tie the man to a tree.

With the camera facing the opposite way, Raiden waited for the other soldier to come, which didn't take that long.

"Hey Josh, get inside the weapons lab, you and I are swapping for two hours."

"Ok," Raiden said trying to disguise his voice.

The man nodded and the gates slowly opened, Raiden slipped in. Planes were littered everywhere, they all looked very well designed, robust and aerodynamic. The lab was just south of the entrance. Apart from the wall that surrounded the area, the base was just as well guarded as the Big Shell. The base was also quite large, split into four areas; weapons lab in the south-west, testing grounds in the south-east, plane storage, runway and entrance in the north-west, the last area Raiden wasn't really sure what it was for. Top secret was written on the door.

Raiden made his way into the weapons lab, the exterior was made of large metal plates. He used the card key that he snatched to get in.

Inside, there were nuclear missiles placed on shelving units, at least forty of them were there and roughly twenty shelves placed along the back walls. One massive bomb hung from the ceiling, large enough that it could probably wipe out the UK. That got Raiden worried, he stepped down onto the main floor, underneath the bomb and entered into a door that said, 'Manufacturer plans and security.' He used his card again to enter to find that the room also had missiles and bombs in shelving. Four monitors were placed on a single black desk, with a young girl sitting on a chair that was far too big for her. A live chat was on one of the screens to her left, she used the grey coloured keyboard in type to the person. The desk had two computers underneath it; one for security and the other for developing new weapons.

Raiden crept over to her, but she turned around before he got close. Looking at the chain around her ankle he took off the mask, this startled her.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h, y-y-y-o-o-o?" It was clear that her speech wasn't great.

"I'm Jack, I'm here to rescue you." Knowing this Raiden chose to use his birth name, as it had fewer syllables and an English name was easier for a child to say then a Japanese one.

"Your mother asked me to find you. Ok? I'm sure you don't want to be here?"

She slowly shook her head and started to cry. Raiden smiled as she put her arms out to hug him.

"Keep your hands up and your eyes closed." He let go of her.

She did as he asked and he brandished his HF Blade, he swung it down breaking the chain. He sheathed, placed his mask on and picked Sunny up.

"Point to the kitchen from here."

Left.

"Is it in this building?"

She nodded.

"Strange place for a kitchen."

He opened the door and headed in the direction of the kitchen. He quietly opened the doors and peeked inside.

It was actually quite a small kitchen, with only two ovens, three counters that were wooden, a single sink in the corner of the room and a toaster. It was depressing to look at and it made Raiden feel sorry for the solider, realising that they would be better off with rations from the 60s. Three chiefs were getting lunch ready, Raiden grabbed the frying pan off the stove and he quickly smacked all of them with it, knocking them out cold. He placed Sunny down on the floor and he pulled out a potato sack. He chucked the bag to his left, allowing the potatoes to display themselves on the floor like a scattered gravel driveway. He placed the bag upon Sunny's body and picked her up again.

"We're playing a game, ok?"

Sunny nodded.

Raiden started to causally take Sunny out of the kitchen and onto the runway. The soldiers started to give Raiden suspicious glances, one of them came up to him.

"Where's the sack going?" The soldier asked.

"Rotten scrapes from the kitchen, the staff requested me to dispose of them."

The soldier thought nothing of it and continued with his patrol.

He managed to make it out of the base without anyone detecting the two of them. They got out of the area and Raiden pulled the sack off Sunny.

This was the first time Sunny had seen a sunset.

Passionately, Sunny looked at the falling sun, watching it slowly vanish from the horizon. Finally, she was free at last.

But worry sunk deep into Raiden's mind, the mission had too many risks and yet he succeeded by only using simple methods and with only having to take out four enemies. The Patriots could have been expecting his attempt to save Sunny and allowed it to happen. Sunny's Nanomachines are being monitored by the Patriots and Raiden is connected to her through the Nanos. They could be watching Raiden through Sunny, or he was thinking too deeply into all of it.

What mattered is that Sunny was safe. The girl looked back at Raiden, but he was filled with too much doubt.

"Sunny, what was behind that 'top secret' door?"

"MG."

Raiden thought for a moment, "A Metal Gear? Is it finished?"

She shook her head.

"And they cannot complete it without you?"

She nodded, "M-m-mod-elled a-f-fter Rex and Peace W-w-wal-k-er. MG Joy."

"Metal Gear Joy? We'll deal with it once I get you to safety."

She nodded again and Raiden picked her back up.

"That was impressive." The sound of a Russian man.

Raiden quickly swung around and was about to pull out his blade.

"Hold, I am not enemy. Me and Sunny's Grandfather were good friends back in Soviet days."

"Who are you?"

"Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov."

"Raiden."

"We friends yes?"

Raiden wasn't quite sure.

"I own my PMC, named Maverick. One of my doctors is over in Washington so we are short on staff."

"Are you trying to recruit me?"

"I see you are not keen. My frequency is 140.12 call if you change your mind or need advice." He said as he walked back to the base.

Eventually, after days of travelling, they found themselves in a remote country area, only one house. Raiden knocked on it.

"These are good people, they knew your mother." He said leaving her there.

Otacon opened the door, "Oh hello there, are you lost, little girl?"

She hesitated to speak up, Snake appeared in the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who's the kid?" He said.

"I-m Su-n-n-y. Ja-ck, sa-v-ed me."

"Jack?" Snake looked shocked.

"He did it."

"Olga's final wish."

Otacon knelt down to Sunny, "You will be safe with us."

She gave the to of them a nervous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Breaking Jack

 _Months later..._

Raiden spent the last few months with a Native American tribe, living in Alaska. They taught him many skills, the main one was how to track, hunt and better stealth. He wanted to bring the Patriots to their knees. The Metal Gears had to stop. He knew that Washington was their main base of operation and he was looking right at it.

The White House, the location of Big Bosses remains. Liquid's goal all those years ago on Shadow Moses Island was to get those remains, now Raiden was going to successfully obtain them and destroy the Patriots.

 _Or so he thought..._

A bright spotlight shone in his eyes, he could not move. With all of his strength, he attempted to get up and break free, but to no avail. He was being kept down by metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. This gave him terrible flashbacks to the Big Shell when he was tied up naked with Revolver Ocelot and Solidus Snake.

"But sir, we can not do something like that. It destroyed the last subject." A voice said.

"We can not allow his mental state to grow too unstable, as he holds the back up data for GW in his-"

"I am aware of that, but he knows the location of Sunny and we can not complete Metal Gear without her." An elderly voice said, "Do as GW is suggesting! Is that clear!"

The transmission ended and the two scientists walked over to Raiden.

"Hello Jack, we need to ask you a few questions."

The first one was completely bald, had brown eyes, wore a pure crystal white lab coat and a pink shirt, "I am Doctor Ogra and this is my mentor, Doctor Madnar."

Madnar was an older looking man with a grey moustache. He was also bald with a grey ring of hair that started at one ear and ended at the other. His face was sort of angular and he had brown eyes. He was slightly hunched over, but his lab coat made it look like it was in a terrible condition.

"Where is Sunny?" Ogra said.

Raiden remained silent.

"How much do you know about Metal Gear Joy?"

Silence.

"How did you find our lab?"

Silence.

"This is not good..." Madnar spoke up.

"Have you, ever heard of Gray Fox?"

Silence.

"You are sealing your fate Jack. GW suggests that we- then fish the data out of your memories."

"Do what you me?"

"You will see Jack... If you do not cooperate."

"Your threats mean nothing to me."

"You asked for this."

Ogra released Raiden out of his restraints, quickly jabbing him in between two vertebrae. He screamed loudly in the pain, Madnar looked away as it happened and Raiden's body lay limp on the metal table. Motionless he lay, but he was still conscious. Ogra jabbed a needle into his foot.

"You feel that?"

Raiden expected that his body was paralysed, so he wouldn't be able to feel anything, but he could. His eyes clearly told Ogra that he felt it.

"Good, let us begin. You have to be unable to move, but still able to feel pain for this to work." He smiled.

"You cannot do this."

"Still torn from Frank are we?"

"No."

"Then prove it to Zero that you are not."

Madnar picked up a syringe that had a neon blue glowing liquid, "I am truly sorry." He jabbed it onto Raiden's leg.

He felt all the pain of a sharp butcher's knife going into the leg, whatever Ogra gave to him seemed to increase all the pain that he was feeling. Ogra placed brainwave monitors onto Raiden, "Once we have finished our experiment on enchanting the human body, we shall then take the information from you."

 _'Why are you doing this'_ Raiden thought, but his mouth would not respond to the words his brain wanted it to say.

Ogra yanked him back up, placing something on his back. Raiden didn't see it, but it was metallic, it attached to him like a sticky octopus, before several needles jabbed along his vertebrae and into his spinal cord. Raiden wanted to scream out in agony, the pain was too much for him to bare. Tears ran from his face, the only physical response he could give.

"I'm sorry if that hurt, but this is only one of your enhancements." Ogra smiled, "We are going to break your mind Jack."

"What?"

"Zero wants his free will, if he has it, well sadly he wouldn't listen. His past must consume him."

"No he has had enough!"

"Listen Jack." He placed a pair of VR goggles over Raiden's eyes, "You're going to sleep, but it's a special sleep, one where you will be able to feel all pain."

'No, please.'

"Are you ready?"

 _'Listen to me!'_ Jack screamed in his head.

"Good."

Then nothing...

 _ **Raiden awoke to the sound of gunfire, a very hard stabbing pain in his back was also the cause of the sudden sleep disturbance. He could feel his spine being played with, but he couldn't see it. His eyes flung open.**_

 _ **"Liberia?"**_

 _ **He remembered the thick sandstorms, the harsh sun with its scorching gaze. The smell of the cannon smoke. He walked across the red-hot sand, where he found the Small Boy Unit. The year was probably 1991.**_

 _ **Forty children, one was as young as three, all carrying rifles, shotguns and one had a grenade launcher. All lead by teenage George Sears. He walked upon the battlefield as proud as Raiden remembered.**_

 _ **"Listen up!" He shouted, "You are aiming for the enemy's weak spot. That is their head. If you miss their head, a bullet goes through yours."**_

 _ **He remembered this speech and the dreaded six-mile hike to where they encountered the enemy.**_

 _ **"Let's go!"**_

 _ **The boys started to march, for some reason, Raiden felt a need to go with the boys. After what felt like hours of walking a gun was fired at them, killing one of the boys instantly. They prepared them self for battle. A fight that lasted until sunset, all the blood flying out from their bodies at every shot. Most of the boys only managed to take sound the enemy and George was getting annoyed at that.**_

 _ **"My boy! Front and centre!"**_

 _ **An almost white-haired boy stood on the battlefield, moving his comrades out of the way, wielding an AK rifle. The enemy stopped and stared. The boy pulled the trigger, hitting each one of them in the head, not one of them missed its target. The blood, the bodies, memories that Raiden had tried so hard to forget, tried so hard to keep under a lock and key. Were all flooding back to him. His legs suddenly collapsed in a sudden pain, he'd been struck with a sledgehammer. Quickly he turned his head, no hammer.**_

 _ **"Look at how quickly you have forgotten your true nature." The white haired boy stood behind him, but he was also standing in front of him, mowing down the enemy with an onslaught of unmissable rapid-fire bullets.**_

 _ **"Who?"**_

 _ **"You don't remember me, your 'imaginary' friend." The boy said.**_

 _ **His voice was quite groggy and sounded only a few tones darker that Raiden's.**_

 _ **"Rippy?"**_

 _ **"So you do remember? Years of therapy, real friends and Rose have pushed me away Jack, pushed me into the corner of your mind and, I want out."**_

 _ **"No Rippy. I, have a fiancée now and a baby."**_

 _ **"A dead baby! Seems you forgot about that little phone call that bitch-"**_

 _ **"Don't talk about Rose like that!"**_

 _ **"Oh? Did I hurt your feelings? I am the only one who understands your pain Jack. No one else went through what you weren't through."**_

 _ **"Gray Fox."**_

 _ **"He's dead, so he doesn't count." He said with a murderous grin, "And I have the security tape lodged in your memory."**_

 _ **"What? How?"**_

 _ **"My conscious is a part of GW."**_

 _ **"An AI then. Wait how? Emma's worm destroyed GW."**_

 _ **"No, half your fucked up mind, I was alive before GW, remember. Those Patriots placed a backup system for an optic-neuron AI."**_

" _ **That's not GW."**_  
 _ **"How the fuck, do you know? It was given to you when you came to the states, and you memory is mazy at best. Through GW they kept me away, but now it was mostly destroyed by the stupid girl, here I am."**_

 _ **"Mostly?"**_

 _ **"Yeah she left a bit. The backup data, that was left in your head... So she died in a bloody mess for no reason."**_

 _ **Raiden felt another pain in his right side, his intestines were going out, he felt it.**_

 _ **"Ghostly isn't it?" Rippy said, "They did a similar thing when they placed GW into you. Paralysed you."**_

 _ **Raiden recovered from the pain and stood up, "Then why don't I remember that!?"**_

 _ **"Not all of your memories have been restored. You still have Nanomachines in your blood."**_

 _ **"Point."**_

 _ **Raiden's gaze turned to the fighting again, more bodies were displayed upon the sand like scattered pens on a desk. He couldn't look at them for too long.**_

 _ **"Wuss. Embrace your past, your others did. According to the government database, most of these boys became murderous madmen."**_

 _ **"That is exactly why I won't embrace it! I am not like them!"**_

 _ **"No. You're a Patriot pawn, all was have been all ways will be."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Think about it, your parents were killed by Solidus, who was President of America, the Patriots system tells all leaders around the world what they can and cannot say. Then you get kidnapped by them, house a backup for GW inside your brain. Get taken into the 'reformed' Foxhound, to be used again by them in the Big Shell. A pawn."**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"You know that it's true. You can not hide from the dark gritty past that you try so hard to fight."**_

 _ **"I can fight it, the Patriots will not win!"**_

 _ **"That won a long time ago."**_

 _ **"They can be stopped... They need to be stopped."**_

 _ **"And what is telling you to do that? Your past, Snake, or their actions. Your motive is not truly your own."**_

 _ **A large sharp sword slashed at Raiden's carves, forcing him to fall to the ground in the pain, no blood and no blade.**_

 _ **"Make them stop this!" He screamed in his torture.**_

 _ **"I have no control over-"**_

 _ **"You have connection to GW Rippy!"**_

 _ **"They wouldn't stop, you're their prisoner, they don't care if you live or die at this point. Your life, never meant anything to them."**_

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Raiden screamed.**_

 _ **Rippy smiled at his 'other' self's pain.**_

 _ **"You are me, why don't, you- feel this?"**_

 _ **Rippy shrugging, "Sadly I don't know that! They might be touching the wrong part of your brain."**_

 _ **Raiden looked up, the sea of bodies, the battle was over. The sight was too shocking to relive.**_

 _ **"You here!" George said.**_

 _ **A young Liberian boy who was around the age of six came out.**_

 _ **"You missed the enemy."**_

 _ **The boy started to shake in fear.**_

 _ **George placed his hand on the light-haired boy's shoulder, "Kill him."**_

 _ **Without a moment's hesitation, a single bullet was placed in the other boy's head and he fell lifeless to the ground in a bloody mess.**_

 _ **"That is how it is done. Follow that example and you won't end up like him." George said.**_

 _ **"... ... ... I killed him?"**_

 _ **"Oh yes, quite entertaining I must say. My favourite kill actually. Watching him flop down. Oooooh my cup of tea." Rippy said.**_

 _ **"It's not mine."**_

 _ **"Didn't you effortlessly kill those three guards when you went to see Big Mama?"**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **"And did you or did you not think about killing that guard outside of Area 51?"**_

 _ **"It wouldn't have been practical."**_

 _ **"You are so accepting to take a life when it benefits your own objective. But not this!" He swung both the arms out into the air.**_

 _ **Raiden had no comment to that, "You are right."**_

 _ **"Ha! And I bet you want to kill everyone here?"**_

 _ **"Of course, revenge for what they have done to Snake, Sunny and I."**_

 _ **"Then I can help you. Take those lives with the blade that you wield." He said holding his hand out.**_

 _ **Raiden did not wish to take any more pain fell upon him.**_

 _ **"Fine, if you refuse to give in, then you shall become my puppet as well!"**_

Raiden awoke with the light back in his eyes, strange people stood over him, but he felt as if he knew them.

"Red eyes... Welcome to the light, Rippy." Ogra said, "And your new body."


End file.
